Grunge Days
by MattsMarshMello
Summary: You'll get some surprise visitors if you leave your floo unlocked and Hermione finds this out the hard way. Dramione/Hinted Drapple/AU


Hermione was having a fall out with Harry and Ron, they didn't approve of the direction she was taking with her life and the company she was keeping these days. After the war ended she had given it a shot with Ron and it just didn't work for her. The fights weren't worth it, and so she broke it off with him, effectively saying goodbye to the stress he added to her life.

Obviously Ron took it the wrong way and spread it to the Weasley clan before she could inform them, thankfully George and Ginny still hung out with her regardless of their brother's feelings. Harry was being difficult, and backing Ron up because he 'Just didn't understand what had upset her so much'. People changed after the war, they moved on and that was what caused her to have some new friends. Those friends being Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. They were still new friends, but closer than Harry and Ron would like.

It was Saturday and she was wearing a pair of jeans with a few tears in them, a tank top and an overly baggy t-shirt. She had just gotten up around noon and was eating a bit of toast while applying some ointment to her tattoo she recently got with Daphne. After she finished eating, she turned on her stereo then started to straighten her flat while dancing and singing along to the song.

"_I don't care about my makeup, I like it better with my jeans all ripped up. Don't know how to keep my mouth shut, you say so what, what_."

She quickly finished returning the coffee table to perfection and started on the couch cushions, not hearing and completely unaware of her unexpected visitor listening in and watching her.

"_I don't care if I'm a misfit, I like it better than the hipster bullshit. I am the motherfucking princess, you still love it._"

Next she bent down on all fours and started retrieving all the toys Crookshanks had stashed underneath the couch, still singing to the song.

"_Some, some how it's a little different when I'm with you. You know what I really am all about, you know how it really goes._"

As she sat back up with a small sigh, she scooped up all of Crook's toys before being startled out of her mind by a smug, pale, blond man who was leaning against the wall near the fireplace. The cat toys went flying into the air and all over the livingroom as a shriek came from her mouth.

"No need to morph into a banshee Granger, no matter how startlingly attractive I am."

Hermione stood there, staring at him in shock for a moment before frowning.

"Git."

Draco smirked and took a bite of the apple he was holding. Chewing mindfully as he took in her appearance before raising an eyebrow.

"What _are_ you wearing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she started to pick up the cat toys again.

"Muggle clothes, I don't live in a suit like you do Malfoy. I actually allow myself to be comfortable."

She returned the toys to Crookshanks' bin next to his cat bed, and missed the small sneer Draco sent her direction but she did him scoff.

"I'll have you know my clothes are custom tailored and are very comfortable. I've seen muggles and they don't dress like a vagrant customarily. Perhaps I should get you a house elf for Christmas, since you obviously need help dressing yourself."

Draco's comments earned him a glare from Hermione, while she sighed and rubbed her temples before plopping down onto her sofa. While she thought of how best to explain the varieties of muggle fashion to him, she also gave herself a mental mantra of _'we're friends, be nice'_.

"It's called grunge, it's a sort of laid back fashion. And don't you dare get me a house elf. What are you even doing here?"

She took note of how out of place he looked in her flat considering how formal he dressed. Draco sauntered over to her and gingerly took a seat next to her.

"We're _friends_ remember?" A smirk was on his lips before he continued to eat his apple.

Another sigh escaped Hermione, "You're bored. Well...fine, but there needs to be some changes first if you're going to hang out with me today." She picked up her wand and with a few waves and flicks of her wand she had transfigured his apparel. His black dress turtleneck was now a black sleeveless shirt, his suit coat was a black worn zip up hoodie, his suit trousers were now black skinny jeans and his shiny dress shoes were now black converse. Hermione tilted her head before slashing his jeans with her wand, effectively creating a worn appearance.

"Bloody hell woman! Watch how you use that wand and where!" As Draco looked down with a scowl to inspect the rips in his pants he stood up and circles himself, looking at the damage she had done to his clothes.

"What did you do! This was my favorite ensemble! It's completely wrecked now! Do you know how much it cost?! You'll pay for it mu-'Mione!" Draco wheeled around and glared at her, but it was ruined as he had to adjust himself since he was not used to such tight pants which left little to the imagination. He was met with a smirking Hermione who had put away her wand and had a hand on her hip as she took him in visually.

"You do know that color exists right Draco?"

"I..of course I do, black suits me and its a _shade_ not a color. Keep up Granger, I thought you were smart." Draco spluttered but easily picked up his usual repertoire.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to start mixing herself an alcoholic drink, she needed to be tipsy to properly deal with Draco. A small chuckle escaped her as she heard a "Oi Granger, make me one too!" from in the living room. They used alcohol to help erase the bit of awkwardness that was still present in their relationship, not the most healthy thing but it worked and they had started to require less and less of it. As she returned to the living room she giggled as she took in his relaxed appearance, it was quite a sight seeing Draco in muggle grunge clothing sprawled on her couch in a relaxed manner. She handed him a drink with a smile before lifting his legs, sitting down on the couch and then placing his legs across her lap.

"What's so funny Herms?"

"Your socks and belt are still dressy."

Draco shrugged, "Of course, I had to retain some of my class."

Just barely restraining herself from rolling her eyes, Hermione focused on downing her drink. She had yet to see Draco anything less than sober, so she was sure that today was going to be interesting.

* * *

A few hours later and many drink on Draco's part, they were dancing around her living room together and singing. A slow song was currently playing and Draco had grabbed her to sway gently to it, coming down from the high of the previous rock and pop songs. She recognized it and sang along.

"_I woke up and saw the sun today, you came by without a warning. You put a smile on my face, I want that for every morning. What is it I'm feeling? 'Cause I can't let it go. If seeing is believing, then I already know. I'm falling fast, I hope this lasts. I'm falling hard for you, I say "Let's take a chance." Take it while we can, I know you feel it too. It doesn't matter what we do, you make everything seem brighter. I never knew I needed you, like a sad song needs a sea of lighters. What is it I'm feeling? 'Cause I can't let it go. If seeing is believing then I already know."_

So caught in the song she hadn't continued to keep up with Draco's uncoordinated steps and they tripped over each other which caused them to fall to the ground. She fell on top of him and looking into his eyes, she expected a harsh remark. Suddenly the music was just noise in the background and his eyes looked more intense than ever before, so she study the little flecks of blue and green that were found if one looked hard enough. He spoke before she could apologize.

"I loved you, like a man loves a woman he never touches, only writes to, keeps little photographs of."

Draco spoke clearly, distinctly so that she didn't miss a word, despite his slight drunkenness. He then reached up and put a lock of her hair behind her ear before gently holding her cheek and pulling her into a kiss. It started hesitantly but then became more heated as they both let go and acting on the chemistry that had been brewing between them for the past twelve years. Soon he had flipped them and was now on top of her as they kissed eagerly, his hand sneaking over her shirt for some heavy petting. Draco pulled away slightly and spoke again with a small amused smile.

"No bra, I like this grunge style." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I meant it Hermione, I like you..a lot."

She pulled him back down, returning her lips to his. They were just getting into it again when the sound of a shocked voice rang out, which was followed by a low whistle.

"Bloody hell!"

Hermione and Draco broke apart to look up at the intruder, both flushed and panting slightly. Hermione's face went crimson as she saw just who had caught them.

"George! It's not what it looks like!" She scrambled up and fixed her shirt that Draco had managed to get half off her shoulder.

"Depends on what it looks like." Came from Draco before Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he rolls his eyes with a slight pout forming on his lips.

Meanwhile George was grinning like mad, "Oh just wait til Ronnikins hears about this." He turned and flooed away with a giggle.

Hermione learned a few new things that fateful day.

1. Lock the floo system unless you want surprise visitors.

2. Draco Malfoy spouts poetry when he is drunk.

3. Draco Malfoy has a romantic interest in her.

Merlin help her.

**AN: Written for The Quidditch League, Team: Pride of Portree, Position: Beater 1. Prompts used: Poor, "I loved you / like a man loves a woman he never touches, only / writes to, keeps little photographs of."_An Almost Made-Up Poem__, _Charles Bukowski, Dialogue: "It's not what it looks like!", and Jest. Songs used are Avril Lavigne's 'Rock n Roll' and 'Falling Fast'. **


End file.
